ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Max Stewart (GodzillaVerse)
Max "Zachary" Stewart (also known as Monster Kid) is a 10 year-old boy with the ability to transform into kaiju and the main protagonist of Monster Kid and Monster Kid: Master of Monsters. Personality Max is a boy who enjoys science and has an interest in kaiju. Appearance Max is a very young boy. He has brown hair, wears a purple shirt, green pants, and black shoes. Biography Early Life Max was born in Diamond City, Virginia along with his twin brother Dennis, younger sister Daisy and older sister Megan. Present Max got his powers after he was exposed to a chemical called the Mutagen G, which cause him to have the ability to transform into giant monsters. After defeating Titan Bug, Max decide to use his Kaiju transformations to fight for the side of good and protect the city from evil supervillains and other giant monsters. Relationships Family *Mary Stewart - *Dr. Harold Stewart - *Dennis Stewart - *Megan Stewart - Friends Enemies Powers and Abilities *'Environmental Adaptation' - Max has the ability to survive and adapt to an environment. **'Forest Adaptation' - Max has the ability to adapt to forest conditions. **'Desert Adaptation' - Max has the power to adapt desert conditions. **'Aquatic Adaptation '- Max can adapt to underwater environments. *'Voice Manipulation' - Max can manipulate his own voice. **'Vocal Replication '- Max can mimic the voices of others or imitate any sound. *'Freeze Breath '- Max has the ability to emit a beam of freezing energy from his mouth. *'Mutagenic Blood' - Max's blood has mutagenic properties. *'Self-Molecular Manipulation '- Max has the ability to manipulate his own molecular structure. **'Regenerative Healing Factor '- Max has heal much faster than any human. *'One-Man Army '- Max has the ability to be as deadly as an vastly superior force. *'Fear Inducement '- Max has the power to evoke fear in others. *'Enhanced Condition' - Due to the Mutagen G in his blood, Max has possess superhuman strength. **'Enhanced Strength' - Max possess strength beyond that of a normal human. **'Enhanced Speed '- Max possess speed enhanced beyond that of a normal human. **'Enhanced Intelligence '- Max posses an Intelligence that's beyond that of a normal human. **'Enhanced Senses' - Max possess extremely accurate senses. ***'Enhanced Hearing' - Max can hear in amazing clarity. ***'Enhanced Vision' - Max possess an enhanced eyesight. ****'X-Ray Vision' - Max can see through solid objects or people. ****'Telescopic Vision' - Max can see distant objects in magnetifed fields. ****'Night Vision '- Max can see clearly in darkness. ****'Infrared Vision' - Max has the power to perceive heat signatures. ****'Freeze Vision' - Max can project beams of freezing energy from his eyes. **'Enhanced Agility' - Max possess agility beyond that of peak human potential. **'Enhanced Durability' - Max can sustain numerous blows from internaland external assaults. **'Enhanced Endurance '- Max can endure beyond the limits of peak human potential. **'Nigh-Invulnerability' - Max's skin cannot be penetrated by nearby any weapon, making him immune to some damages. *'Body Manipulation' - Max can manipulate any aspect of his body. **'Natural Weaponry' - Max can morph his hands into weapons. ***'Pincer Claw' - Max can morph his hands into pincer claws. ****'Laser Beam Emission' - Max can emit beams of energy from his pincer claws. **'Immune System Manipulation' - Max can manipulate his entire immune system. ***'Antibody Manipulation' - Max has the power to create and enhance antibodies. ****'Antibody Generation' - Max has the power to create antibodies. *'Appendage Generation '- Max has the ability to generate extra body parts. **'Wing Manifestation' - Max has the power to develop wings. **'Tentacle Extension' - Max has the power to generate tentacles and tentacle-like appendage. ***'Tendril Generation' - Max can create tendrils from his back. *'Super Spit' - Max posses the ability to spit out a sticky-like substance from his mouth. *'Wallcrawling' - Max has the power to climb on vertical and horizontal surfaces. *'Camouflage' - Max has the ability to blend to his surroundings like a chameleon. *'Enhanced Roar' - Max possess a powerful roar. *'Accelerated Metabolism' - Max possess an extraordinary fast metabolism. *'Enhanced Eating' - Max has the power to eat massive quantities to food to no ill effect. *'Biomorphing' - Due to the effects of the Mutagen G, Max has the ability to transform into any living creature he's seen or made contact with. **'Giant Monster Physiology' ***Spore ***Spidavon ***Mega Dragonfly ***Mega Manta ***Tri-Snake ***Silverhead ***King Turtle ***Devil Squid ***Puffo ***Super Starfish ***Lizard Fish ***Vorgon ***Catapod ***Salavak ***Zamoeba ***Silrax ***Glaragon ***Ravadragon ***Armor Avian ***Monster Moth ***Taclytra ***Aquadragon ***Ultra Swordfish ***Abystor ***Moltrodon ***Britalak ***Ivopod ***Atavore ***Scorra ***Titanulon ***Dexagon *'Contaminant Immunity' - Max has immune to various toxins, poisons, radiation, and vamprism. **'Poison Immunity' **'Radiation Immunity' **'Vampirism Immunity' *'Control Immunity '- Max is shown to be immune to some forms of mind control. *'Duplicate '- Max has the ability to split into exact copies of himself. *'Teleportation' - Max has the ability to teleport to any where on Earth. *'Creature Creation' - Due to exposure from some space rays, Max can create his own kaiju. **'Hive Mind '- Max shares a hive mind connection with the monsters he created. **'Genesis Creation' - Max can create monsters from his own body. ***'Spawning' - Max can biologically spawn eggs from his mouth that hatch into smaller creatures of different shapes. ****Dawron ****Pyrora Weaknesses *'High frequencies' - Max is vulnerable to high frequency sounds. *'Mortality' - Despite his kaiju morphing powers, Max can still get hurt or killed like most humans. *'Pollen' - Max is allergic to pollen. Equipment *'Monster Kid Suit '- Max's costume is a suit made from a metal known as Diamonite. Trivia *Max is named after an Australian racer with the same name. *Max is similar to Ben Tennyson. *Max has an interest in birds, insects, fish and reptiles. *Max can talk in some of his kaiju forms. **Super Starfish is the only kaiju form of Max to talk in human language. *Max's favorite food is french fries. Category:GodzillaVerse Category:GodzillaVerse characters Category:Monster Kid characters Category:Monster Kid Category:Fictional characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Kaiju abilities Category:Original Characters Category:Brothers Category:Siblings Category:Shapeshifters Category:Young characters Category:Fictional characters from New Jersey Category:Sons Category:Identical twins Category:Good characters Category:American people of English descent Category:Monster Kid: Master of Monsters Category:Monster Kid: Master of Monsters characters